U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,228 issued in August 1993 to Daniel MOON, discloses the idea of using spent motor vehicle tires as road guards, with the tires being cut in halves by cutting each complete tire circumferentially along its tread path. The tire halves are nested into one another and vertically stacked, and are vertically interconnected by vertically extending tie bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,821 issued in March 1979 to Erich Doring, discloses the concept of a planar horizontal arrangement of a plurality of spent motor vehicle tires, with each pair of adjacent tires being interconnected at their circumferential sections by horizontally extending tie-bands.
One problem with these road-guards is that they have no inherent means for ground anchoring, so that they are liable to accidental displacement over ground.